1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure buffer device and a flow path forming member.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure buffer device includes a flow path forming portion (flow path forming member) in which a flow path for flowing fluid in accordance with relative movement of a rod to a cylinder.
For example, JP-2014-152812-A discloses a technology of a piston in which a disc-shaped leaf valves are layered on one side, the piston including a seating face arranged on the one side for making the disc-shaped leaf valves seat thereon and a leg portion vertically arranged at an outer circumference on the other side along the circumferential direction. Here, a supporting portion is arranged at an outer circumference of the seating face along the circumferential direction and a hollow is formed at an inner circumference side at an end of the leg portion, so that the leg portion is contacted to the supporting portion without being contacted to the seating face when the pistons are stacked in the axial direction.
When manufacturing flow path forming portions (flow path forming members), a plurality of flow path forming portions may be stacked. Here, there is a possibility that wear occurs at the flow path forming portions due to contact between the flow path forming portions. Some sections of the flow path forming portions are particularly required not be worn. Therefore, for example, if flow path forming portions can be stacked while suppressing wear at such sections, manufacturing thereof can be facilitated.
Further, it is preferable that flow path forming portions have a shape to be easily manufactured, for example, with use of molding.